


Why?

by purplpeanut



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kilgharrah - Freeform, M/M, Magic Reveal, no dying, odd ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplpeanut/pseuds/purplpeanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic reveal, Arthur's dying, the whole nine yards. But what happens if he can be cured by Merlin's magic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, haven't been on at all lately. been trying to think of what pairings to write, XD. If you have any ones that you'd want, just give me a nudge in the comment section and I'll get to it. ~purplpeanut

I was staring at him. How could this happen? How did I not know?

"Arthur?" he asks, and even then I can see that he's worried. He's a bit sad, but I can see it in his eyes that he was expecting this reaction of mine as I send him away. He was hoping that I might not react this way. But how can I not? Especially since he's the embodiment of everything I was taught to fear? He is the source of magic?

Gaius asks me to rethink. Think of all Merlin's done for me. Quite honestly, I like Merlin. He was a shitty manservant, one could say that. He was always causing banter, and could never do anything right. He called me a dollop head whatever that meant. He constantly got closer than he was supposed to. And yet, he stayed by me through everything, when any other servant could run, could hide away and be a coward, he never was. What was I supposed to think? 

And then Balinor? That was his father? No wonder he had been acting so weird. The first time he meets his father ends up being his last. The poor guy, I mean, I had always wondered what had happened. I'm not the insensitive fool everybody makes me out to be. So, what am I going to do about Merlin?

Merlin's POV

What am I going to do about Arthur? He's staring at me with contempt, doesn't want to see me. I mean, I guess I can understand but I thought we'd gotten past it. I have to get him to the lake, he'll be alright. He just has to be. 

***  
The lake's still there, but it's too late. I was dying, and I could see Merlin knew that. You can see Merlin's frustration. His tears. This was the last hope that both of us were betting on, and now the reality is here. I'm going to die, and there's nothing that Merlin, this greatest wizard in the world can do about it. It's sort of frightening in a way, there's some things Merlin can't do. 

"Merlin," I whisper, and he's there, right over me, and I can see that he's trying not to cry. "Merlin," I whisper again. 

"Shh," he says trying to stop me, "Stop talking, you're going to be all right." WE both know that I'm not going to be all right but Merlin, he's optimistic until the end. 

"merlin," I wanted to say so many things, that I was sorry, that I loved him like a brother, and mayhap something more, that I would do anything to have an extra few days will him, but all I could force past my lips was, "Hold me." 

HE sobbed, but he did as I asked, and held me, as I closed my eyes and fell into darkness. But I woke up in the light before too long. I couldn't understand why I hadn't died, we hadn't made it to Avalon in time, but then I saw. Merlin's tears, were Avalon's tears. Merlin made up magic, and so he made up Avalon. It all made sense. Merlin. 

But merlin wasn't paying attention. HE was speaking in that weird language of his, and there was, that dragon. I thought I had killed it, nah, Merlin had sent it away with his magickal abilities, stupid Merlin. 

"Young warlock?" The dragon bows his head at Merlin, and it's then that I realize how powerful he is. And why he uses his magic for good. 

"Take him to Avalon," he says and we both hear the dragon say it's too late. But then the dragon chuckles, in this extremely dangerous situation and tells Merlin that he should check again. 

While Merlin bends down, I grab up, a fist of black hair in my hand, and kiss Merlin on the lips. He tastes like tears and sweat, and something so sweet that it must be magic, so typically Merlin. HE gasps wondering what has happened, and I reach up for another kiss, the dragon nodding approvingly before flying away. 

"You're alive," he whispers as if he cannot believe it. 

I smile. "i came back because you're the only friend I have and I'm not going to lose you." 

Merlin smiles, tears still spilling down his cheeks as he reaches to grab me in for another kiss, and I think how lucky I am, to have such a good...erm... friend. 

"Not friend you dollop head, tell the story right."

"Beanpole."

"What did you mutter?"

"Merlin? What are you supposed to call your king?"

"Was I not supposed to call you a dollop head, your majesty?"

"Merlin!"

He meant that we weren't friends anymore, we had crossed into a relationship of lovers. Don't mind Arthur.

"Merlin, untie me right now!"

"Why? You'll put me in the stocks if I do."

"Exactly!'

"Still not letting you go prat."

"Merlin!"

Anyway I became appointed court wizard. Arthur's the king of course, but he's still a prat. "MERLIN!"

Gwen is queen and Lancelot was able to live again because of the three fates. Gaius died at a very old age. 

Gwaine and percival are together, we all know that. 

Mordred and Morgana were reborn to the druids who will make sure their destiny does not go the route of what it once did. And me and Arthur? We're happily in love, aren't we Arthur?

"MERLIN!"

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos+comments+bookmarks+anything=happiness for the Author's soul


End file.
